


Compulsion

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Compulsion, Dubious Consent, F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Bonnie get a strange call from Elena and decide to head to the Salvatore's to see what's happening. They're surprised to find Katherine and Elena together. Seeing how much Elena wants Bonnie and Caroline, Katherine compels them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

"Have you seen Elena recently?" Caroline asked.

"No, she's been spending all her time with the Salvatore's as usual" Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, maybe we-" Caroline was cut off by her phone ringing.

She looked down to see Elena's number. She put the phone up to her ear and listened. First of all, all she could hear was the rustling of fabric then she started to hear another noise.

"Hey, listen to this?" Caroline said putting the phone on loud speaker.

Soon both girls realised they could hear moaning in the background and gasped.

"Oh, mmm..." They heard Elena trail off.

"Do you think she's in trouble...she seems hurt or something?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, Katherine" They heard Elena sigh.

"If Katherine's there she's definitely in trouble. C'mon we better go over there" Bonnie told her.

Soon they got to the Salvatore's house and opened the door, walking in. Caroline used her vampire hearing and soon heard to heart beats from the other room. The closer they got the louder the moans got. They stood outside one of the spare bedrooms and looked through the crack in the door, both gasping when they saw what was inside. Elena was naked on the bed, writhing while Katherine was in between her legs, naked as well. Both girls felt a familiar wetness surge from them as they soon the scene in front of them. Soon Elena's moans got louder and louder until she finally came all over Katherine's face, making Caroline's breath hitch and making Bonnie let out a small moan, loud enough that Elena finally realised they were there.

"Guys...what...how did you?" Elena stuttered.

"Oh they must have got my call" Katherine smirked, pulling the phone out from the side of the bed.

"Why would you call us?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I thought you might enjoy the show and if that smell is anything to go by, you certainly did" Katherine laughed.

Both girls instantly tried to get out of the room but Katherine was too fast and locked the door.

"Now, you two will do exactly as I say" Katherine compelled them, as they both nodded.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing?" Elena cried.

"Oh c'mon, don't think I haven't noticed all the dirty little thoughts you have about these two. Just think of this as a little present" She smirked sitting on the bed.

"Girls, take your tops and bras off" Katherine ordered as both girls did so. 

"Come closer" Katherine purred, until the girls were standing right next to the bed.

Katherine raised her hand and let it brush against one of Caroline's already hard nipples.

"Looks like someone was lying about enjoying the show" Katherine told Elena.

She suddenly grabbed Elena's hand and pushed it onto one of Bonnie's breasts, leaving it there.

"You can touch her you know? She obviously wants it" Katherine laughed.

Elena cautiously, let her forefinger rub against Bonnies nipple, hearing the girl let out a small moan. She did again and again until Bonnie was trying to roll her hips forward to get some friction.

"Girls, now take the rest of your clothes off" Katherine told them.

Slowly the both took there shorts and panties off and were now standing in front of them, fully naked.

"Now tell me honestly, without the compulsion, do you girls want this?" Katherine asked.

"No" They both sighed.

"Hmmm" Katherine said, leaning forward and brushing her fingers against Caroline soaking pussy.

"You're awfully wet for someone who's not into this. Elena, how about Bonnie?" Katherine smirked.

Elena brought her hand up to between Bonnie's thighs and smirked when she felt the beginning of wetness.

"She's already wet" Elena admitted, loving how Bonnie blushed.

"Now me and Caroline are going to have a bit off fun, tell me if Bonnie likes it" Katherine told her. 

She pulled Caroline onto the bed and started kissing her, leaving kisses down Caroline's neck as her breathing got heavier.

"How's she now?" Katherine asked.

Elena moved her finger that was on Bonnie's slit.

"About the same" Elena admitted.

Katherine then went further down until she found Caroline's breasts and started sucking on one of the nipples while teasing the other one, until Caroline was letting out soft moans.

"Now?" She questioned.

Once again, Elena let her finger go on further, smirking this time when she felt more wetness there.

Katherine bent her head down until it was positioned in between Caroline's legs and started licking her clit slowly until Caroline was rolling her hips up to meet her thrusts and grabbing a fist full of Katherine's hair, she tugged it harder when Katherine put a finger inside her.

"Wait! Caroline do that again, pull Katherine's hair" Elena shouted.

Caroline did so, earning a small moan from Katherine.

"It seems that Bonnie is more into you being a bottom Katherine. Look how wet she got" Elena smirked, pulling out her hand which now had Bonnie's juices all over it.

"Caroline...give me an orgasm to remember" Katherine ordered.

Soon Caroline was eating Katherine out while playing with her nipples. Katherine was on the brink of coming when Elena stopped them.

"Wait, don't you think Bonnie should be the one to bring you to the edge? I think she'd like it" Elena told them.

"Would you? Answer me truthfully" Katherine said.

"Yes, yes" Bonnie admitted, blushing more.

"Alright then. Caroline up here, Bonnie down there" Katherine told them.

Caroline quickly swirled her tongue around one of the nipples and started flicking the other, loving how Katherine moaned. Hesitantly Bonnie let one of her fingers slide into Katherine, gasping at how wet she was. She thrust it in and out until Katherine's hips were flying off the bed. Bonnie gasped when she felt and hand come in front of her and started teasing her wet clit, she turned around to see Elena, who was now thrusting up and down on Katherine's leg, obviously close to climaxing. She looked over to where Caroline was still playing with Katherine's breasts but was now getting eaten out by Katherine as well. Cautiously she lowered her head onto her pussy and licked at her clit until Katherine was screaming into her orgasm, followed by herself, Caroline and Elena.

"Well that was fun" Katherine smirked.

 


End file.
